Don't You?
by whatabeautifulmess
Summary: Don't you want the way I feel for you, Kurt? Insanely fluffy Klaine one-shot, based on the song Don't You by Darren Criss.


_**Warning:**__ I apologise in advance for the insane fluffiness of this piece. I would advise booking an appointment with your dentist ^-^_

_I don't own Glee, that belongs to Ryan Murphy and Fox; and I don't own the one line of Don't You that I used. That belongs to the fabulous Darren Criss. If you haven't heard it yet, go and do so. NOW._

_I didn't use the whole song because I've been told I suck at song fics D: But I quite like it as it is, so._

* * *

><p>Kurt sat down on the stool, idly tapping at the keys of the piano. He came here quite a lot, now he'd settled in at Dalton. It was quiet, peaceful; nothing like the choir room at McKinley. Here, he knew no one would walk in, wanting to use the piano to practice - the Warblers always practiced <em>together<em>, after all, or in their room if they (Blaine) had a solo. Here, no one would disturb him.

Except, then, someone did. There was a tentative knock, and Blaine stuck his head round the partially open door, smiling when he saw Kurt perched in front of the piano.

"I thought you'd be in here," he said, walking into the room, clutching a guitar in one hand.

"Am I that obvious?" Kurt asked with a little laugh.

"Nope," Blaine replied, sitting down on a chair. Kurt span round on his stool to face him. "I just know you pretty well."

"We spend enough time together, that's for sure," Kurt quipped; then he blushed, realising how that must have sounded. He snuck a peek at Blaine, quickly darting his eyes away, and realised that...Blaine was blushing too, though he didn't take his eyes off of Kurt.

"I was looking for you, actually," Blaine said, pulling the guitar into his lap. "I wanted to run something by you."

"Like what?" Kurt asked, interested.

"A song. One I wrote myself."

"I didn't know you wrote songs," Kurt said. He couldn't quite believe that Blaine hadn't told him this before. They were best friends, after all - they told each other _everything_.

Blaine shrugged. "I've never actually told anyone. Mostly, they kind of suck."

"What's so different about this one, then?"

"This one's special," Blaine said quietly. "This one's going to tell someone how important they are to me."

Kurt felt his heart flutter. "And...where do I come in?" he asked, trying not to smile to broadly.

"Oh...I just need a second opinion," Blaine said. He looked a little distracted, but Kurt couldn't tell why. "I want to make sure it gives the right message, isn't too forward."

Kurt's stomach sank like a stone. Of course. Of course that's all he wanted. They were friends - just friends, nothing more. It was stupid to expect anything else.

He forced a smile. "OK," he said, "when you're ready."

Blaine smiled back and positioned his fingers over the guitar strings, plucking them gently to create a soft, light melody. Kurt let his eye lids flutter closed, a true smile on his lips, and just listened. Blaine had always refused to play the guitar in front of him, despite Kurt's best efforts at persuasion. He'd always said that he wasn't very good, but now Kurt knew that to be false modesty. The truth was, Blaine was good. More than good, he was _amazing_. Kurt couldn't stop smiling, and that was before Blaine started to sing.

When he did, Kurt's smile got even wider, so wide that the sides of his face hurt. This song...it was beautiful. So simple, but so effective. It had to be said, Blaine was talented. the lyrics were...magical, especially the chorus: _Don't you want the way I feel for you?_

_Yes, _Kurt thought. _So, so much._

There was something in the way Blaine was looking at him that made Kurt think - hope - that, maybe, Blaine might be singing to him after all. He couldn't be sure, but he could hope, and that was enough to convince him that he had to find out who Blaine was talking about.

As the song drew to a close, the last note hanging in the air, Blaine looked up at Kurt, looking more nervous than Kurt had ever seen him.

"So?" he asked, biting his lip. "How was it?"

A hundred or so adjectives lined themselves up on Kurt's tongue, but choosing one that didn't sound horribly gushing was difficult. He'd done the stalkerish crush thing and didn't want to repeat it, especially not with Blaine; but by saying any of the things he was thinking, he would be moving into dangerously familiar territory.

Searching for an alternative, he said, "I loved it. It was really beautiful." He thought that even that might be a little much, but once he'd said them, he couldn't take the words back. Besides, Blaine didn't seem to mind, smiling warmly and clapping his hands together like a child. Kurt smiled - this wasn't a side of Blaine that he got to see very often, and he loved it.

"Great! Blaine said enthusiastically. "I'm so glad you liked it. It wasn't, uh, creepy or anything?"

Kurt laughed. "Unless you were planning on singing that to your sister or something, then it's fine, I promise."

"No family members, I swear," Blaine said, laughing as well. "He's a friend, actually, at the moment at least."

Kurt felt his stomach clench at that, but tried his best to ignore it. "You sound confident," he said, "who is he?"

Blaine didn't say anything, looking reluctant. "Come on," Kurt said, "I'm your best friend, you can tell me." Blaine just shook his head. Kurt didn't understand why he wouldn't tell him. Unless...

"I won't tell anyone, you know that."

"I know," Blaine said. "It's just..." He trailed off, looking worried.

"You don't want to _tell_ me," Kurt finished. Blaine nodded. "OK...can I guess? Would that be all right?" Kurt tried desperately to ignore the butterflies in his stomach. This could either mean that the song had been for Kurt, or that they weren't as good friends as he'd thought. He hoped for the first option, for more reasons than one.

Blaine cocked his head to the side, considering. "I suppose so," he said eventually, and he smiled again. Kurt was so glad that they still seemed to be friends that he couldn't help smiling as well.

"OK," he said, moving a few strands of hair out of his eyes, "first things first: he is gay, right? Because I've been there, and it's not worth it."

Blaine laughed softly at that, and Kurt tuck his tongue out at him. "No," Blaine said, "he's definitely gay. Very, very 'out and proud'. He inspires me." Kurt's stomach gave a jolt at the tenderness in Blaine's voice. _There's nothing to say he's thinking about you, idiot!_ he thought savagely.

"OK...is he in the Warblers?" Blaine nodded, and so did Kurt. "That narrows it down a bit...Please tell me it's not Nick or Jeff?"

"No, no!" Blaine insisted, holding out his hands. "I could never get in the way of their epic romance."

"You'd be setting yourself up for heartbreak, that's for sure," Kurt said. "Nick and Jeff...I reckon they'll last the distance."

Blaine nodded, looking quiet and thoughtful. After a moment of silence, Kurt said, that only leaves four of us: Trent, Flint, Andrew...and me." he deliberately left himself until last, wanting to gauge Blaine's reaction. He blushed almost imperceptibly, and Kurt's heart soared.

"Any comments, Mr Anderson?" he asked playfully. He was amazed he'd managed to keep the tone so light - inside, he felt faintly like he was going to be sick.

"Not one, Mr Hummel," Blaine answered in the same tone. He looked at Kurt intently, and Kurt realised: _Blaine knows I know._

It took a few moments for the full implications of this realisation to become clear, but eventually they did, making Kurt's head spin.

He loves me. He _loves_ me. _He_ loves_ me_. When he spoke again, Kurt had to struggle to keep his tone calm - inside he was reeling - but somehow he managed it.

"You're going to make this hard for me, aren't you? OK, tell me about him. What colour hair has he got?"

"Brown," Blaine said, "but not just brown: there's just about every other colour in there as well, and it's always perfect. But let me tell you a secret," Blaine leant closer, dropping his voice, "I'd like to see it when it's not so perfect. I reckon it'd look even better when it's all messed up."

Kurt's breath caught and he swallowed noisily. That wasn't fair.

"Eyes?" he said, some tiny portion of his brain still managing to register - and be annoyed by - the breathiness of his voice. Blaine smirked, looking more confident than before.

"His eyes are...incomparable. They'll be blue, then grey, then green...it's hard to keep up," Blaine said, slowly stretching a hand forward and gently touching the corner of Kurt's eye. He smiled, and Kurt matched it exactly.

"What part does he sing with the Warblers?" Kurt asked, already knowing the answer, but wanting to be told anyway.

Blaine rolled his eyes. "He gets to be a ukulele, usually," he said. "He's our countertenor."

"Really?" Kurt said, feigning new-found awareness. "I think I've got a pretty good idea who it is now. Thank you for letting me guess."

"You're welcome, I suppose."

"Can I...return the favour?"

"How do you mean?"

"You told me about the guy you like, so I'd like to tell you about the guy I like."

Blaine made a strange face, a mixture of disappointment and excitement. Kurt rolled his eyes fondly and started to speak without waiting for Blaine's answer. He'd catch on soon enough.

"He's got this dark hair that I just _know_ is insanely curly, even though he cements it down with gel every morning," Kurt said, watching Blaine's eyes light up. "He has pretty hazel eyes that look almost gold, he's notoriously oblivious and he sings lead in almost every number. I sometimes get a little jealous, but he always deserves it. He's amazing."

"Anything else?" Blaine asked, smirking again. _I knew he'd get there eventually_, Kurt thought.

"Oh yeah, " he said, "he just sang me a song that he wrote himself." He was silent for a moment, considering Blaine. "Worked out who it is yet?"

"I have a pretty good idea, but I'll need to test it out," Blaine said, leaning forwards. He hesitated for a second, and then he kissed Kurt, his mouth moving in gentle but insistent circles against the other boy's.

When Blaine pressed their lips together, Kurt swore he saw fireworks, as clichéd as that was. He melted into the kiss, reluctant to pull away; but eventually the need for oxygen became too great to ignore, and they separated, breathing hard.

"So," Blaine asked, trying to sound casual, "did I get it right?"

"Hole in one."

* * *

><p><em>That was a little gushy, I think, viz-a-viz Kurt's reaction to the song; but that honestly was my reaction the first time I heard it. It might be my favourite song from his EP, but it has some pretty stiff competition...<em>

_Anyways, I very much hope that you liked it. Please drop a review, they mean the world; don't favorite without reviewing if you can avoid it; and check out my tumblr :D The URL is weareahurriklaine . tumblr . com._


End file.
